


Tears in Heaven

by AmethystTheGem



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystTheGem/pseuds/AmethystTheGem
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton. Though Clapton's reason for writing resounded with Hank's character. Great song, definitely give it a listen if you can.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tears in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton. Though Clapton's reason for writing resounded with Hank's character. Great song, definitely give it a listen if you can.

'Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?'

Hank threw back another shot, leaning back in his chair bonelessly and he slammed the glass back down on the table. He pushed himself up, hands on top of the table as he swayed upwards. His socked feet struggled for traction against the tile floor, though he managed. Hank lumbered across the kitchen, leaning heavily against the counter as he passed, then against the wall of the living room as he crossed through towards his bedroom.

'Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?'

The bedroom was generally cleaner nowadays, but had been cluttered the past few days- Connor had left for a conference out in California, involved a seminar for the Los Angeles Police Department on android and human cooperation as more androids seeked employment. Connor.  
Hank could feel the sting of bile building in the back of his throat, and the pressure behind his eyes as his vision grew even blurrier.  
He hurried to the bed, squinting as he fumbled around the sheets for his phone, his arms too sluggish to move as fast as he'd like. The phone hit the carpet with a dull thud, though in his state he probably wouldn't have noticed had the screen not lit up. Hank turned, his disorientation getting the best of him for a moment. His ass was on the floor, back against the bed before he was even able to blink. The phone dimmed due to inactivity,and Hank leaned over to grab it, swiping a thick finger to unlock it. He'd picked this wallpaper when he felt a bit better, a bit more accepting of the past. The sight of Cole's green eyes, his lopsided grin, leaning back against a younger Sumo, a younger version of himself just behind them- it punched Hank in the chest, made him shake uncontrollably.

'Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please'

Hank took a deep, rattling breath ('Take a deep breathe, Hank) "Siri, open up uh, voicemails."  
There was a pause, then his voicemail app opened. There was only one, with a star in the corner of it's icon. He pressed a finger against the play button.

'Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven'

"Hello, Hank. I'm just calling to let you know I made it home safely, as you requested.' There was a pause, the shutting of a door and the scrabbling of Sumo in the background and the quiet whispers of Connor greeting him enthusiastically. Connor continued "I miss you Hank. The house feels empty without you, even with Sumo here. *You* make it back home safely too. That is a request. I won't be happy if you don't fulfill it." he paused, then saying "I love you. Call me when you can. Goodbye." There was a click.

'I must be strong and carry on  
I'll find my way through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven  
Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven'

"I love you too."


End file.
